


Призрак

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лишь где-то через милю дыхание Дина выровнялось, однако до нормального ему еще было очень далеко. Дин сжал руль так, что побелели костяшки, и уставилась на дорогу, будто собрался что-нибудь или кого-нибудь переехать. <br/>— Ты снова его видел? — спросил Сэм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призрак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24005) by Carol Davis. 



> Бета: Elga.

— Уже можно уехать? Умоляю, скажи, что можно.  
— Да, думаю, все в порядке, — ответил Сэм.  
Он едва успел плюхнуться на сидение, как Дин втопил в пол педаль газа. Импала рванула вперед. Сэм лихорадочно схватился за ручку и захлопнул дверь, уронив лэптоп на пол.  
— О господи, чувак, — крикнул он, — успокойся.  
— Я успокоюсь только тогда, когда мы уберемся отсюда.  
Лишь где-то через милю дыхание Дина выровнялось, однако до нормального ему еще было очень далеко. Дин сжал руль так, что побелели костяшки, и уставилась на дорогу, будто собрался что-нибудь или кого-нибудь переехать.   
— Ты снова его видел? — спросил Сэм.   
— А разве я его хоть раз не видел, когда мы останавливаемся в этом городе?   
Дин сцепил зубы, нажал на газ и проскочил перекресток за секунду до того, как светофор переключился на красный. Он явно что-то прикинул в уме, а потом повернулся к Сэму и пожаловался:   
— Мы спасли его дочь от монстра четырнадцать лет назад. Четырнадцать! Я говорил, что достаточно будет просто поблагодарить. Куда уж там!  
— Может, он все еще беспокоится за нее?  
— Все с ней в порядке. Она развелась с мистером Извращенцем.  
— Да, но сначала она умудрилась выйти за него замуж.  
— Сэм, я не могу ничего поделать с тем, за кого люди выходят замуж,— Дин немного помолчал и через три перекрестка продолжил: — Пора что-то делать. Четырнадцать лет. Это переходит все границы.  
— Чувак, я уже говорил тебе, — Сэм вздохнул, стряхивая грязь с лэптопа, — кладбище под круглосуточной охраной. Шансы, что мы туда заберемся, вскроем гроб и спалим труп, равны нулю. А потом... ну не выглядит он рассерженным. Ну не знаю, кажется, ему здесь нравится. Кроме того, он же жил в этих местах.  
— Он должен был отправиться к своим предкам. Прям сразу, как коньки отбросил.  
— Ну так у него было незаконченное дело.  
— Со мной?  
— Не только. У него полно незаконченных дел. С целой толпой народа. И как я уже говорил...  
— Да-да. Он наслаждается жизнью после смерти. Почитывает газетки.  
— Не так уж часто мы сюда заезжаем.  
— А что, если он начнет меня преследовать? А? Что, если он будет выскакивать из-за каждого угла? А если та сплетня о том, что он трескал бургеры в Милуоки, правда?  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Да не знаю я! Но прошло уже четырнадцать лет, а этот гад все пытается отблагодарить меня за фиговое дельце.  
— Он так не считал.   
— Супер. Вставай на его сторону.  
— Я не...  
С дикими проклятьями Дин дернул руль в сторону и развернул Импалу на сто восемьдесят градусов. Лэптоп со всего маху врезался в бардачок, пока сам Сэм пытался ухватиться хоть за что-то — кроме горла брата.   
— Да что ты творишь? — рявкнул Сэм. — Ради всего святого, пусти меня за руль.  
Все еще матерясь, Дин притормозил у обочины.  
— Смотри! — заорал он, тыкая пальцем в окно. — А я тебе говорил, Сэм, что ублюдок меня преследует.   
— Хочешь, я с ним поговорю?  
— Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось.  
Сэм решил, что это сойдет за разрешение и гарантию, что Дин не рванет с места, пока он вылезает из машины. Бормоча неразборчивые ругательства себе под нос, Дин поставил машину на нейтралку и уставился на капот. Он одновременно пожал плечами, кивнул и дернулся, когда Сэм спросил, может ли он подождать пару минут.  
Дин слегка поутих, когда Сэм вернулся.   
— Что он сказал? — пробормотал Дин.  
— Он очень хочет, чтобы ты ее забрал.  
— Чувак, это ненастоящая машина.  
— Знаю. И ты знаешь. Может, не так уж все и плохо? Тебе не придется ставить ее на учет.  
— Сэм, наша машина никогда не была на учете.  
— Ты что — умрешь, если согласишься?  
Дин смерил брата грозным взглядом и произнес всего два слова:   
— Она розовая.  
— Это ненастоящая машина.  
— Она РОЗОВАЯ.  
— Ну ладно, — вздохнул Сэм. — Уговор такой. Он хочет, чтобы ты забрал машину. Если не согласишься — придется терпеть эту хрень каждый раз, когда мы будем в этом городе. На мой взгляд, выбирать небольшой.  
— Да нихрена подобного, — сказал Дин и снова, хотя в этот раз его руки на руле немного дрожали, вырулил на дорогу. — Сегодня последний раз, когда я был в Мэмфисе, штат Теннеси.  
— Уверен?  
— Более чем.   
Это его последнее слово.  
Правда, так было и в прошлый раз, когда они сюда заезжали.  
И, как и дюжину раз до этого, Сэм снисходительно фыркнул и посмотрел, как в боковом зеркале исчезает призрак Элвиса Аарона Пресли и его розового Кадиллака Эльдорадо пятьдесят седьмого года, который он безуспешно пытался подарить Дину последние четырнадцать лет.


End file.
